youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Druids Pack
The Beginning The Druids Pack was founded on January 1996, after a lone female, Cazanna, and a roving male, Belgarion came together and mated. Soon after, Cazanna's sister Bettik was allowed to join the pack as they needed more members to help with the upcoming litters. Pack Life In spring, Cazanna gave birth to a litter of three, integrated by Hathor, Horus and DM003. However, Hathor was the only survivor, as DM003 was predated and Horus was killed during a battle with a rival pack. The next year, Cazanna and Belgarion produced a new litter. Cazanna gave birth to Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces. The litter was integrated by twelve pups, making it one of the largest litters ever registrated. Surprisingly, all of them -- with the exception of Cancer -- survived. Weeks later, the Druids' rivals, the Nomads, made a den raid while Bettik and Hathor were babysitting. Bettik fought the Nomads, while Hathor moved the pups to safety. The pups survived the den raid, but Bettik was killed. In 1998, Cazanna gave birth to Beetle and Weeble -- there was other pup, but it died before coming out of the den. The next year Cazanna gave birth to Rigel, Betelgeuse, Bellatrix, Alnilam, Alnitak, Saiph and Mintaka, named after stars in the constellation Orion. Sadly, Mintaka and Alnitak died within the next months. In winter Rigel mated with a roving male. In spring of 2000, Rigel was evicted, and Cazanna gave birth to two pups named Saturn and Neptune. The Druids were a large pack, so they managed to raise both pups without any problem. Rigel managed to rejoin days later. In winter, Bellatrix mated with a rover, and strangely Cazanna allowed her to stay. In spring of 2001, Cazanna gave birth to her last litter integrated by Cairo, Luxor, Tanta, Asyut and Desouk. Bellatrix gave birth to two pups. On September of that same year Cazanna died, some of her eldest daughters, including Hathor, Bellatrix, and Betelgeuse, competed for the alpha female position. Betelgeuse eventually showed submission, however Bellatrix and Hathor kept fighting until Hathor came out as the winner. But that didn't stop Bellatrix from challenging her sister. Hathor had a hard time leading the large Druids and keeping her younger sisters in line. The next month rebellious Bellatrix caused the pack to separate into two halves. The Druids had to struggle to find their way after their leader died, and new dominant female Hathor found her paw footing. Bellatrix' rebel splinter group never reunited with the main pack and eventually became known as the Hermits. Hathor led the Druids from that time on, along with her father, Belgarion. In winter of 2002, Belgarion finally went roving and during his absense a Drie Doring rover named Baran joined the pack and took over. However, he was chased once Belgarion returned. Two months later, Belgarion made a large roving coalition with some males and they joined the Hermits. Taurus took dominance beside Hathor. In spring Hathor, Tanta and Betelgeuse were pregnant, and Hathor evicted her younger sisters. Hathor aborted her litter so she allowed her sisters to return. They gave birth to six pups in total, though only four survived. Taurus went roving so Cairo took male dominance. Next year again Hathor mated with a rover and gave birth to her first surviving litter: Oregon, Idaho and Nevada; all of them survived. In 2005, rovers stalked the pack and many females got pregnant including Hathor, Betelgeuse, Rigel and Tanta. Hathor evicted all of her sisters except for Rigel. Hathor gave birth to a litter, but they were killed by pregnant Rigel, who gave birth to an only pup named Gatsby. Betelgeuse rejoined and gave birth to Western and Eastern. One day a bear attacked the den, and Hathor defended the pups putting herslef between the bear. Unfortunately, she died, but all of the pups survived. Betelgeuse took female dominance after her. When Cairo left on roving, Subaru from the Nomads took over. Betelgeuse and Subaru produced two litters. In 2007, Betelgeuse' daughter, Young, took over. However, the pack was lost soon after due to rabies. Dominant Pair The first dominant pair was Cazanna and Belgarion who founded the pack. Cazanna ruled the Druids from 1996 to 2001. When Cazanna died one of her daughters, Hathor, took over. When Belgarion went roving, a rover from the Drie Doring named Baran quickly joined the group and became the dominant male. His reign was short as Belgarion returned and kicked him out. When Belgarion left with other males, his son, Taurus became the new alpha. Taurus went roving and his younger brother Cairo took over. After Hathor's death her younger sister Betelgeuse took female dominance. Soon Cairo left the Druids, a male from the Nomads named Subaru joined and took over next to Betelgeuse. Two years later Betelgeuse died and her daughter Young became the alpha female besides her father till the pack was lost that same year. All Known Members In total, 65 wolves joined or were born in the Druids. Cazanna Belgarion Bettik Hathor DM003 Aries Taurus Gemini Cancer Leo Virgo Libra Scorpio Sagittarius Capricorn Aquarius Pisces Beetle Weeble DU018 Rigel Betelgeuse Bellatrix Alnilam Alnitak Saiph Mintaka Saturn Neptune Cairo Luxor Tanta Asyut Desouk Tofu Soy Baran DM029 Salina Sabine Puck Analay DU034 Oregon Idaho Nevada Gatsby Subaru Western Eastern Young Alina DU045 DM046 Christiana Prieska Lutzputz Calvinia DU051 Flax DM053 Toppen Brea Franz Hudson Rivals The Druids first rivals were the Benx and Nomads, later the Drie Doring formed near them. The RockStars and Java once were the Druids's closest rivals till all packs moved away. In 2001, the Hermits formed near the Druids and became their new riavls, however, the pack was lost. The Ewoks established their territory near the Druids. Later the Agni Kais moved near them but soon moved away. Foundation Packs Throughout the history of the Druids Pack, many other packs were created by evicted females and roving males. Whiskers Pack: Was formed by two Druid males, Aries and Beetle and Benx females in 2000. This pack became one of the most successful in the area. The Whiskers are still alive today led by Ella and Mitch. Ewoks Pack: Was formed in 2007 by Oregon and Western along with Tanzania and Jubulani. This pack is still alive today. Hermits Pack: Formed in 2001 by a Druids splinter group that never rejoined, they were lead by Bellatrix. The Hermits pack was lost on 2003. Category:Packs Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs